Crown Hill School and Auditorium
Overview The Crown Hill School and Auditorium is one of the highest regarded magical schools within London. With it's secure walls and well trained Ministry trained teachers, it has become a favourite amongst the magical society as a school of choice for those children aged from six to ten. With their unsecure magical abilities, and their unknown acceptance into a magical school, admittance on the birth registry is reqiured before acceptance into the school is paramount. Boasting state of the art technology and introduction into the basic muggle techniques, the school is both a day care and an education for parents requiring full support for their children and those that are wanting a head start before entering their magical studies. School is attended from Monday to Friday with day care being provided for those requiring until late at night. Weekend care is only available upon request and is considered costly. To attend the school can cost anywhere between 200 pounds a month to the higher boarding care at 700 pounds per month. History The school itself, before it moved to it's current location was developed in the 1200's by ex Hogwarts Professors wanting to provide those students with the means to attend a primary education before entering the world of Hogwarts. Until the late 1500's, the school was exclusive to British students before a new regime and principal took over the school and opened it to the entirety of Europe. Whilst the population of exchange and international students has been small, it suits the purposes for those families on a short term stay in London but wanting to keep their children's education high. In 1652, the school took upon it's first course in muggle studies of Mathematics and English to give those magical students a choice in their future career. As the principals changed over, new introductory systems were brought in, and a day care system as well as the abolishing of required weekday boarding was founded in 1842 and it has become a voluntary system to current date. Support from both private donations and Ministry funding, the school maintains a high standard and has had some of the greatest minds come through it's walls including two Minister's of Magic. Map Ground Floor: Key: 1''' - Through to back yard and outside play area. '''2 - Stairs to Floor 1/2 3''' - Stairs to Floor 1/2 '''First Floor ' ' AR1 - Art Room 1 AR2 - Art Room 2 Staff - '''Staff areas only, including offices. '''CR1-4 - Classrooms. 1''' - Stairs to Level 2 '''2 - Stairs to Level 2 Second Floor EE1 - Early Education 1 EE2 - Early Education 2 CR1-4 - Classroom 1 - Stairway to old boarding facilities. Current Teachers and Attendants 'Teacher: ' *Constance Pepper *Oliver De LeFonte Events Finding Time (PG 13)- A Christmas production put on by the students of Crown Hill School for their parents at an end of year Christmas function. See Also *Hogwarts Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:Locations Category:Magical London